


lay me down

by crickets



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-05
Updated: 2010-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crickets/pseuds/crickets





	lay me down

_This is before._

She dreams of him.

He's all hard edges and soft words when he presses her against her apartment door. He's close, but not quite there, lips just out of contact, not close enough to kiss.

Olivia reaches out, her fingers twisting in his hair, pulling him closer. Yet still, he is impossibly far away, only his hips and hands making the contact she needs from him.

" _Come on, Charlie_ ," she encourages, pressing herself into him.

" _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone, Liv,_ " his words come out a gruff whisper against her lips, _all_ his words come out a gruff whisper.

She always wakes at this point, unsatisfied, embarrassed, her breath uneven, almost choking.

-

 _This is after_.

(After she buries Charlie.)

When he visits her in her dreams now, it is nearly the same.

But his words, those rough hushed tones, are different. " _This isn't the end, Liv,_ " he tells her this time.

 _This time_ , she doesn't wake up.

 _-fin_


End file.
